trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Emery Bandoni
Backstory Originally born in Nimbasa City, Unova, Emery never really had much interest in Pokemon battling. However, her parents, who had never had any plans for children, still clung to their childhood hopes of become "pokemon masters" together, so they would often leave Em in the care of the family pokemon, a Maractus named Maraca. Of course, Emery had plenty of friends as a child, but she couldn't help but feel slightly resentful towards pokemon and trainers, so they began to drift apart when her friends began their own pokemon journeys. When Em was nine her sister, Lola Bandoni, was born - another "little boo-boo", as her parents so affectionately called their children. A few years after Lola's birth, the Bandoni family almost seemed normal, but it didn't take long for the parents to once again return to their badge hunting and pokemon collecting. Emery and Lola became very close, and the elder sister took it upon herself to raise her younger sibling right. She did her best not to transfer her own bitterness to Lola, hoping that perhaps she could actually get some joy from their odd situation. As she got older, Lola fell in love with Pokemon Musicals and Emery supported her obsession with a genuine smile. Eventually, the Bandoni parents conquered the Unova Pokemon League and felt that it was time to move on to something new. They had heard, in passing, of a rather under appreciated region known as Tatsu, which had not eight, but sixteen gym leaders. Of course, they couldn't pass up a challenge like that, so when Emery was seventeen they moved to Noire City. It was here where Emery's view on pokemon began to change. While she had always seen them as pets or tools in stupid competitions, Noire's nightlife showed her that some real profit could be made, though the means weren't entirely legal. She knew a lot about battling in theory - having heard countless stories from her parents - but with a team bought off a loan shark and no hands-on experience, her entrance into the ring was somewhat of a joke. However, she refused to fail at something her parents made look so easy, and over the past four years she has improved considerably. She was eventually able to earn back the money she owed the shark and now just pockets whatever she earns. Lola doesn't seem to question where Emery goes every night, believing that her sister can do no wrong, and Emery has no intention of correcting her. Personality A bitter, stubborn young woman, Emery's not exactly the easiest person to get along with. She won't go out of her way to meet new people and she has no concept of polite pleasantries, but if one can see past her bluntness she's actually a surprisingly caring person. She has a soft spot for children and her number one priority is her sister. Though she may lie to Lola about her nightly hobbies, she does it with the best intentions, as she would sooner take a hit from a garchomp than see her sister hurt. Attitudes towards things and people She doesn't really have much respect for trainers who battle for pride or glory, much in part to her parents. Though she doesn't necessarily see pokemon as objects, to her strength is in direct correlation to friendship. In other words, she loves her pokemon because they're strong and because they win, not because of their shared struggles or their time together. Behaviours and Habits Thanks to her younger sister, Emery has a weakness for almost any type of music, though her favorite is jazz. When she's feeling stressed or has had a particularly rough night in the ring she'll come home and pour her feelings into her alto saxophone. Though she isn't a talented musician by any means, she enjoys playing and it lets her express herself without dumping her baggage on Lola. Appearance Emery’s a tall, slightly curvy young woman, standing at 5'6. She has thick, puffy brown hair cut in a bob and brown eyes ringed by purple, bruise-like bags – the result of countless sleepless nights. Her face is long with a rounded jaw, creating an oval shape that’s contrasted by her sharp facial features. She has a husky voice and speaks with a New York accent. Despite her body type, Emery tends to wear clothing that hide any bit of skin and seriously subdue her femininity. She only began dressing like this after she began battling underground, mostly because she felt like people would take her more seriously if they weren't distracted by her other "assets". Terms of Use Created by Beckstar. Please PM me before using her in an canon works. Category:Submitted characters